Snowplume
Snowplumes are large bird-like creatures native to Ucharpli. They are the largest species of the group Nixavis, or avians that are capable of flying at altitudes higher than 37,000 feet. Description Snowplumes are gigantic birds of prey with a wingspan of six meters. They appear a jet blue color to repel ultraviolet radiation at such a high altitude. As a result, Snowplumes can distinguish themselves from each other by ultraviolet colorations on their feathers. To keep its body aloft, it releases heat from its body upwards to create thermal updrafts. The temperature differences tend to form snowfall (which can also be rainfall) whenever it needs to reach high altitudes, hence the great creature's name. While Snowplumes can already identify one another by ultraviolet colorations, they still exhibit sexual dimorphism. Male Snowplumes have sleeker tail plumes and manes, while females exhibit fluffier plumes and manes in order to keep their eggs warm. Snowplumes are not normally aggressive towards Vaikan, but if they are threatened, they will attack using their talons and beaks. Habitat and range Snowplumes have been spotted world-wide, but they create their nests on the top of mountains. Thus, they can be seen perching on the tops of areas such as Frostwater Hills and Aggateyan Mountains. Their appearances worldwide has inspired a great deal of mythologies such as great spirits that control the weather. Diet Snowplumes are opportunistic. They are large enough to prey on Arkleon cubs, but they prefer Terrachnids, which are far more common and easier to catch. To do so, they will swoop down from the sky to snatch it with its large talons. One of its drawbacks is that the snow falling from its wings will tend to give away its position, so the Snowplume compensates by hunting in flocks over a large area, circling over their targets to make the snowfall seem more natural. Being able to hunt in groups has made Snowplumes incredibly intelligent and creative, making them a dangerous encounter. Snowplumes are an apex predator, so the only animal capable of standing up to a Snowplume is an Aggateyan Yoltox. Reproduction Courtships involve displays of flight skills as well as the hunting of large prey such as Eletar. Snowplume eggs are about one centimeter long with a breadth of 60 millimeters. Snowplumes reach maturity at twelve years of age. They live up to forty years in the wild and seventy in captivity. Snowplumes gather in flocks of about eight to ten. The males will travel long distances to acquire food, while the females will spend time caring for their young and maintaining the nest. Cultural significance The Snowplume is the national bird of Malin. It's design is encrusted onto the vaikan currency Ckon: two Snowplumes across from each other and two dragons occupying the other side. In mythology, Snowplumes were hailed as the physical embodiment of the ice spirits said to bring precipitation to the land. Indeed, Snowplumes are responsible for the vast majority of precipitation in arid regions such as Yallvus. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Creatures